Heart-Shaped Box
Heart-Shaped Box is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Killjoys, as well as the seventeenth episode of the series.Killjoys Season 2(Retrieved: May 8, 2016) The episode aired August 12, 2016 on Syfy and Space. The team gets tested when Dutch interrogates a lethal Level 6 agent, while Johnny investigates Jelco's wall for Pawter. Summary D'avin calls Johnny to Sabine’s apartment over the Royale to figure out what to do with her now that she is laying on the floor leaking green plasma from every orifice. The brothers take Sabine’s still-breathing body on board Lucy, in the hopes that they can resuscitate her. Dutch joins them on the ship and they all realize that Sabine is a Level 6 agent. Dutch resorts to torture techniques to get the info that she wants from Sabine, but the team soon realizes they will need help in dealing with Sabine. They take her to Turin, who has a high-tech method for interrogating Level 6 agents. Sabine quickly kills the interrogator, who was actually planning on killing her. A Level 6 as well, he was looking to keep Sabine quiet by stabbing her in the head with a Dreadnought, the only device that can be used to kill Level 6s. Back on Lucy, Sabine is still with the Killjoys and willing to help them find the other Level 6s in Old Town. She is able to link wth D'avin through the plasma to find other agents who are acting covertly behind the wall. While connected, D'avin and Sabine are telepathically transported to a wintry forest, where sits a mysterious cube protected by a force field. This is one of Khylen’s safe houses. After the link-up, Johnny and Dutch held into Old Town to investigate the leads they have gotten while D'avin and Sabine stay aboard the ship. Johnny threatens to arrest former Company employee Artura Senbek with his newly issued warrant unless she coughs up some answers about that the company’s use of the containment fence. While digging for clues in Sabine’s apartment, Dutch is intercepted by a Black Root Lieutenant. Sabine isn’t just a Level 6, but a Black Root agent tasked with working her way into the Killjoy team and then killing them. Using the very same device the interrogator attempted to use on Sabine, Dutch kills her Black Root assailant. Johnny breaks into the Spring Hill Compound, attempting to extract more data about the wall from Liam Jelco’s office. He ends up getting tranquilized and detained. When Dutch returns to Lucy she finds out that D’avin has let Sabine go, but not before he stuck a tracking device on her back. Dutch tracks her down at the very same place where she and D'avin mind-tripped to when they were telepathically connected. They fight and Dutch eventually kills her. Nearby is Khylen’s safe house and Dutch investigates it. Inside the cube structure are a number of items, including a kill box. Inside is the name Aneela. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Tori Anderson as Sabine * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari * Pascal Langdale as Liam Jelco * Nora McLellan as Bellus Haardy * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Sarah Power as Pawter Simms Additional Cast * Michael Brown as Black Root Lieutenant * Sebastian MacLean as Cart Guy * Oluniké Adeliyi as Artura Senbek * Chris Hoffman as Creepy Interrogator * Elena Khan as Westerley Townsperson (uncredited) Crew Directors * April Mullen Writers * Michelle Lovretta (Written by) * Julian Doucet (Story Editor) * Priscilla White (Story Editor) * Derek Robertson (Story Coordinator) * Pat Joyes (script supervisor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy * Adam Barken (co-Executive Producer) * Jeremy Boxen (co-Executive Producer) * Jon Cooksey (co-Executive Producer) * Sean Reycraft (co-Executive Producer) Producers * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * D.J. Carson (Producer) * Trish Williams (Consulting Producer) Music * Killjoys Theme Song * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks Trivia *The episode title comes from the 1993 Nirvana song of the same name. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes